PROJECT SUMMARY: BIOSTATISTICS AND GENETIC ANALYSIS CORE The Biostatistics and Genetic Analysis Core responds to the growing needs of investigators to analyze an escalated volume of data and facilitate genomic research by systemic evaluation of gene variations in population studies. It supports investigators in two aspects related to research data, namely, standard biostatistical analysis and genetic/genomic data analysis. The Biostatistics and Genetic Analysis Core serves to enhance research capabilities of investigators by providing shared resources and centralized equipment in a cost-effective fashion. The goals are to provide: 1) consultation and assistance in biostatistical and genetic/genomic analyses of research data, 2) assistance in the use of software for biostatistical or genetic/genomic analyses and make the latest analysis tools available, 3) cutting-edge computing facilities, advanced software, expertise and assistance in genetic data analysis, and 4) assistance in integrating genomic, proteomic, and molecular biology data for studying the mechanisms of onset and progression of eye diseases, and responses to treatments.